The present invention relates to a stabilizer system comprising two specific polyalkylpiperidine derivatives, some of which are novel, to the use of this stabilizer system for stabilizing organic material, and to the organic material protected against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation by means of the stabilizer system mentioned.
Polyalkylpiperidine derivatives are described for example in WO-A-94/112 544, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,334 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,473.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,486, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,953, WO-A-92/12 201, WO-A-94/22 946, EP-A-449 685, EP-A-632 092, GB-A-2 267 499 and Research Disclosure 34 549 (January 1993) describe some stabilizer mixtures which comprise two polyalkylpiperidine derivatives.
The present invention relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising a component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) and a component II-a), II-b), II-c), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-h), II-i), II-j), II-k), II-l) or II-m), where
component I-a) is at least one compound of the formula I-1
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted
C5-C12cycloalkyl,
n1 is 1, 2 or 4,
if n1 is 1, R2 is C1-C25alkyl,
if n1 is 2, R2 is C1-C14alkylene and
if n1 is 4, R2 is C4-C10alkanetetrayl,
with the provisos that,
(1) in a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-b) or I-m), if
n1=2, R1 is other than C1-C18alkyl and
(2) in a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-d), if n1=2 and
R1=C1-C18alkyl, the group xe2x80x94N(A14)A15 is a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring;
component I-b) is at least one compound of the formula II-1
xe2x80x83in which
R3 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
R4, R5 and R6 independently of one another are C2-C10alkylene and
X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7 and X8 independently of one another are a group of the formula III-1
xe2x80x83in which
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl, or is a group of the formula IV-1
xe2x80x83and R9 and R10 independently of one another are as defined for R1;
component I-c) is at least one compound of the formula V-1
xe2x80x83in which
X9, X10 and X11 independently of one another are a group of the formula III-1;
component I-d) is at least one compound of the formula VI-1
xe2x80x83in which
R11, R13, R14 and R15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl, or are a group of the formula IV-1,
R12 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals R11, R12 and R13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, or
R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
n2 is a number from 2 to 50 and
at least one of the radicals R11, R13, R14 and R15 is a group of the formula IV-1;
component I-e) is at least one compound of the formula VII-1
xe2x80x83in which
R16 is C1-C10alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl,
R17 is C3-C10alkylene,
R18 is as defined for R1 and
n3 is a number from 1 to 50;
component I-f) is a product obtainable by
a) reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula VIII-1-a with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula VIII-1-b 
xe2x80x83in which
n4xe2x80x2, n4xe2x80x3 and n4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 12 and
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, and
b) further reacting the 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl groups present in the molecule to give groups of the formula VIII-1-c 
xe2x80x83in which R20 is as defined for R1;
component I-g) is at least one compound of the formula IX-1
xe2x80x83in which
R21 and R26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(Y1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Y3)xe2x80x94,
Y1 and Y3 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1,
Y2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene,
R22 is as defined for R1,
R23, R24, R27 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1 and
n5 is a number from 1 to 50;
component I-h) is at least one compound of the formula X-1
xe2x80x83in which
R29 is C1-C24alkyl and
R30 is as defined for R1;
component I-i) is at least one compound of the formula XI-1
xe2x80x83in which
R31 is as defined for R1 and
n6 is a number from 2 to 50;
component I-j) is at least one compound of the formula XII-1
xe2x80x83in which
R32 and R33 together form C2-C14alkylene,
R34 is hydrogen or a group xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Z2,
Z1 is C2-C14alkylene and
Z2 is C1-C24alkyl and
R35 is as defined for R1;
component I-k) is at least one compound of the formula XIII-1
xe2x80x83in which R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 independently of one another are a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene,
R41 is as defined for R1 and
n7 is a number from 1 to 50;
component I-l) is at least one compound of the formula XIV-1
xe2x80x83in which
X12, X13 and X14 independently of one another are a group of the formula XV-1
xe2x80x83in which A is a group of the formula III-1;
component II-a) is at least one compound of the formula I-2
xe2x80x83in which
A1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, O, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by C1-C4alkyl,
b1 is 1, 2 or 4,
if b1 is 1, A2 is C1-C25alkyl,
if b1 is 2, A2 is C1-C14alkylene and
if b1 is 4, A2 is C4-C10alkanetetrayl;
component II-b) is at least one compound of the formula II-2
xe2x80x83in which
A3 and A7 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
A4, A5 and A6 independently of one another are C2-C10alkylene and
T1, T2, T3, T4, T5, T6, T7 and T8 independently of one another are a group of the formula III-2
xe2x80x83in which A8 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl, or is a group of the formula IV-2
xe2x80x83and A9 and A10 independently of one another are as defined for A1;
component II-c) is at least one compound of the formula V-2
xe2x80x83in which
T9, T10 and T11 independently of one another are a group of the formula III-2;
component II-d) is at least one compound of the formula VI-2
xe2x80x83in which
A11, A13, A14 and A15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl, or are a group of the formula IV-2,
A12 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals A11, A12 and A13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, or
A14 and A15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
b2 is a number from 2 to 50 and
at least one of the radicals A11, A13, A14 and A15 is a group of the formula IV-2;
component II-e) is at least one compound of the formula VII-2
xe2x80x83in which
A16 is C1-C10alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl,
A17 is C3-C10alkylene,
A18 is as defined for A1 and
b3 is a number from 1 to 50;
component II-f) is a product obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula VIII-2-a with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula VIII-2-b 
xe2x80x83in which
b4xe2x80x2, b4xe2x80x3 and b4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 12,
A19 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl and
A20 is as defined for A1;
component II-g) is at least one compound of the formula IX-2
xe2x80x83in which
A21 and A26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(E1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94E2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(E3)xe2x80x94,
E1 and E3 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-2,
E2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene,
A22 is as defined for A1,
A23, A24, A27 and A28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl, A25 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-2 and
b5 is a number from 1 to 50;
component II-h) is at least one compound of the formula X-2
xe2x80x83in which
A29 is C1-C24alkyl and
A30 is as defined for A1;
component II-i) is at least one compound of the formula XI-2
xe2x80x83in which
A31 is as defined for A1 and
b6 is a number from 2 to 50;
component II-j) is at least one compound of the formula XII-2
xe2x80x83in which
A32 and A33 together form C2-C14alkylene,
A34 is hydrogen or a group xe2x80x94G1xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94G2,
G1 is C2-C14alkylene and
G2 is C1-C24alkyl and
A35 is as defined for A1;
component II-k) is at least one compound of the formula XIII-2
xe2x80x83in which A36, A37, A38, A39 and A40 independently of one another are a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene,
A41 is as defined for A1 and
b7 is a number from 1 to 50;
component II-1) is at least one compound of the formula XIV-2
xe2x80x83in which
T12, T13 and T14 independently of one another are a group of the formula XV-2
xe2x80x83in which L is a group of the formula III-2;
component II-m) is at least one compound of the formula XVI-2
xe2x80x83in which A42 is hydrogen or methyl,
A43 is a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene and
b8 is a number from 2 to 50.
Examples of alkyl having up to 30 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetra-methylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, docosyl and triacontyl. One of the preferred definitions of A1, A9, A10, A18, A20, A22, A30, A31, A35 and A41 is C1-C4alkyl, especially methyl. One of the preferred definitions of R23, R27, A23 and A27 is C1-C25alkyl, especially C15-C25alkyl, for example hexadecyl and C18-C22alkyl. One of the preferred definitions of R25 and A25 is C1-C25alkyl, especially octadecyl. One of the preferred definitions of R9, R19, A8 and A19 is C1-C4alkyl, especially n-butyl.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl. C5-C8Cycloalkyl, especially cyclohexyl, is preferred.
In a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-b) or II-m), R1 is preferably C1-C8cycloalkyl, especially cyclohexyl.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl is for example methylcyclohexyl or dimethylcyclohexyl.
xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl is for example methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, tert-butylphenyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl are benzyl and phenylethyl.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or by alkyl having up to 10 carbon atoms is for example methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, tert-butylbenzyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl.
Examples of C3-C6alkenyl are allyl, 2-methallyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. Allyl is preferred. The carbon atom in position 1 is preferably saturated.
Examples of alkylene having up to 18 carbon atoms are methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene. R12 and A12 are preferably hexamethylene, A43 is preferably ethylene, R36, R38, A36 and A38 are preferably methylene, R39 and A39 are preferably 2,2-dimethylethylene and R40 and A40 are preferably 1,1-dimethylethylene.
An example of C4-C10alkanetetrayl is 1,2,3,4-butanetetrayl.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
An example of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) is methylenedicyclohexylene.
Where the radicals R11, R12, R13 or A11, A12 and A13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this ring is for example 
A 6-membered heterocyclic ring is preferred.
Where the radicals R14 and R15 or A14 and A15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this ring is for example 1-pyrrolidyl, piperidino, morpholino, 1-piperazinyl, 4-methyl1-piperazinyl, 1-hexahydroazepinyl, 5,5,7-trimethyl1-homopiperazinyl or 4,5,5,7-tetramethyl-1-homopiperazinyl. Morpholino is particularly preferred.
One of the preferred definitions of R23, R27, A23 and A27 is phenyl.
Y2, E2, R37 and A37 are preferably a direct bond.
One of the preferred definitions of Y1, Y3, E1, E3, A1, A9, A10, A18, A20, A22, A30, A31A35, A41 and A42 is hydrogen.
n2 and b2 are preferably 2-25.
n3 and b3 are preferably 1-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
n4xe2x80x2, n4xe2x80x3, n4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 , b4xe2x80x2, b4xe2x80x3 and b4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are preferably 2-4.
n5 and b5 are preferably 1-25, especially 1-20 or 1-10.
n6 and b6 are preferably 2-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
n7 and b7 are preferably 1-25, especially 1-20 or 2-10.
b8 is preferably 2-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
In a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-b) or II-m), R1 is preferably other than C1-C18alkyl, especially other than hydrogen and C1-C18alkyl.
In a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-d), if R1xe2x95x90C1-C18alkyl, the group xe2x80x94N(A14)A15 is preferably morpholino.
In a stabilizer mixture comprising component I-a) and component II-d), the group xe2x80x94N(A14)A15 is in particular morpholino.
The compounds described as components II-a) to II-m) are essentially known (in some cases commercially available) and can be prepared by known processes as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,928, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,829, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,376, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,204, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,586, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,458, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,615 and Chemical Abstractsxe2x80x94CAS No. 136 504-96-6, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,595, DD-A-262 439 (Derwent 89-122 983/17, Chemical Abstracts 111:58 964u), WO-A-94/12 544 (Derwent 94-177 274/22), U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,307, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,534, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,051, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,416, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,334, U.S. 4,529,760, U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,390 (Chemical Abstractsxe2x80x94CAS No. 144 923-25-1) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,412.
Component II-f) can be prepared analogously to known processes, for example by reacting a polyamine of formula VIII-2-a with cyanuric chloride in a molar ratio of from 1:2 to 1:4 in the presence of anhydrous lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate in an organic solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene, benzene, dioxane or tert-amyl alcohol at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., in particular from 0xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., for from 2 to 8 hours, followed by reaction of the resultant product with a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula VIII-2-b. The molar ratio of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine to polyamine of the formula VIII-2-a employed is for example from 4:1 to 8:1. The quantity of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine can be added in one portion or in more than one portion at intervals of a few hours.
The ratio of polyamine of the formula VIII-2-a to cyanuric chloride to 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula VIII-2-b is preferably from 1:3:5 to 1:3:6.
The following example indicates one way of preparing the preferred component II-f).
23.6 g (0.128 mol) of cyanuric chloride, 7.43 g (0.0426 mol) of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[3-aminopropyl]ethylenediamine and 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are reacted at 5xc2x0 C. for 3 hours with stirring in 250 ml of 1,2-dichloroethane. The mixture is warmed at room temperature for a further 4 hours. 27.2 g (0.128 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine are added and the resultant mixture is warmed at 60xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. A further 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are added and the mixture is warmed at 60xc2x0 C. for a further 6 hours. The solvent is removed by distillation under a slight vacuum (200 mbar) and replaced by xylene. 18.2 g (0.085 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine and 5.2 g (0.13 mol) of ground sodium hydroxide are added, the mixture is heated at reflux for 2 hours and, for a further 12 hours, the water formed during the reaction is removed by azeotropic distillation. The mixture is filtered. The solution is washed with water and dried over Na2SO4. The solvent is evaporated and the residue is dried at 120-130xc2x0 C. in vacuo (0.1 mbar). Component II-f) is obtained as a colourless resin.
In general, component II-f) can for example be represented by a compound of the formula VIII-2-1, VIII-2-2 or VIII-2-3. It can also be in the form of a mixture of these three compounds. 
A preferred definition of the formula VIII-2-1 is 
A preferred definition of the formula VIII-2-2 is 
A preferred definition of the formula VIII-2-3 is 
In the above formulae VIII-2-1, VIII-2-2 and VIII-2-3, b4 is preferably from 1 to 20.
The compounds described as components I-a) to I-l) can be prepared from the compounds described as components II-a) to II-l)xe2x80x94the nitrogen atom in the 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl group being unsubstitutedxe2x80x94in analogy to known processes, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,473, by oxidizing the corresponding 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivative with an appropriate peroxy compound, such as hydrogen peroxide or tert-butyl hydroperoxide, in the presence of a metal carbonyl or metal oxide catalyst, followed by reduction of the resulting oxyl intermediate to the desired N-hydroxyl derivative, preferably by catalytic hydrogenation.
After this, the O-alkyl derivatives can be synthesized in various ways. For example, the N-hydroxy derivative can be alkylated with sodium hydride and halogenated hydrocarbons, such as ethyl iodide. N-Methoxy variants can be prepared by thermolysis of a chlorobenzene solution of the nitroxyl radical and of di-tert-butyl peroxide. The product is formed by a coupling reaction between the nitroxyl radical and the methyl radical which is produced from the xcex2-cleavage of a tert-butoxy radical.
Other N-alkoxy variants can be synthesized by coupling of nitroxyl radicals with hydrocarbon radicals, which are formed during the thermal decomposition of di-tert-butyl peroxide in the presence of hydrocarbon solvents, such as cyclohexane, toluene and ethylbenzene.
Although these procedures have been described with reference to N-alkoxy substituents, it will be understood that they can be employed equally to all OR1 groups.
For example, 1-cycloalkyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl derivatives can be prepared by reacting the corresponding 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl derivative with tert-butyl hydroperoxide in the presence of MoO3 and a cycloalkane.
In general, component I-f) can for example also be represented by a compound of the formula VIII-2-1, VIII-2-2 or VIII-2-3 in which the radicals A20 are a group xe2x80x94OR20. It can also be in the form of a mixture of these three compounds.
The product described as component I-f) is, for example, also obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula VIII-1-a with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula VIII-1-b 
in which
n4xe2x80x2, n4xe2x80x3 and n4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 12,
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl and
R20 is as defined for R1.
The reaction can take place, for example, in analogy to the preparation process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,615.
With particular preference, component I-a) is (copyright)TINUVIN 123, component II-a) is (copyright)MARK LA 52 or (copyright)MARK LA 57, component II-b) is (copyright)CHIMASSORB 119, component II-d) is (copyright)CHIMASSORB 944, (copyright)CYASORB UV 3346 or (copyright)DASTIB 1082, component II-e) is (copyright)UVASIL 299 or (copyright)UVASIL 125, component II-f) is (copyright)UVASORB HA 88, component II-g) is (copyright)UVINUL 5050 H, (copyright)LICHTSCHUTZSTOFF UV 31 or (copyright)LUCHEM HA-B 18, component II-i) is (copyright)HOSTAVIN N 30, component II-k) is (copyright)MARK LA 63 or (copyright)MARK LA 68 and component II-m) is (copyright)TINUVIN 622.
Other products which can be employed, for example, are as component II-a) (copyright)Tinuvin 770 or (copyright)DASTIB 845, as component II-h) (copyright)LICHTSCHUTZMITTEL S 95 and as component II-j) (copyright)HOSTAVIN N 20 or (copyright)SANDUVOR 3050.
As component I-f) it is preferred to employ (copyright)UVASORB HA 88, in which the 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl radicals are replaced by a group of the formula VIII-1-c.
If the radical A31 in the compound of the formula XI-2 is hydrogen, this compound can be in the form of a mixture with a compound of the formula XI-2* 
and can also be employed as such a mixture, as component II-i), in the stabilizer system of the invention. The ratio of XI-2: XI-2* is for example from 20:1 to 1:20 or from 1:10 to 10:1.
The definitions of the terminal groups which saturate the free valences in the compounds of the formulae VI-1, VI-2, VII-1, VII-2, VIII-2-1, VIII-2-2, VIII-2-3, IX-1, XI-2, XI-1, XI-2, XI-2*, XIII-1, XIII-2 and XVI-2 depend on the processes used for their preparation. The terminal groups can also be modified after the preparation of the compounds.
If the compounds of the formula VI-1 are prepared by reacting a compound of the formula 
in which X is for example halogen, especially chlorine, and R14 and R15 are as defined above, with a compound of the formula 
in which R11, R12 and R13 are as defined above, then the terminal group bonded to the diamino radical is hydrogen or 
and the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical is X or 
If X is a halogen, it is advantageous to replace it, for example, by xe2x80x94OH or an amino group when the reaction is complete. Examples of amino groups which may be mentioned are pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2 and xe2x80x94NR(C1-C8alkyl), in which R is hydrogen or a group of the formula IV-1.
The comments made above regarding the compounds of the formula VI-1 can be applied correspondingly to the compounds of the formula VI-2, the radicals R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15 corresponding to the respective radicals A11, A12, A13, A14 and A15 and the group IV-1 corresponding to the group IV-2.
In the compounds of the formula VII-1 or VII-2 the terminal group bonded to the silicon atom can for example be (R16)3Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or (A16)3Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen can for example be xe2x80x94Si(R16)3 or xe2x80x94Si(A16)3.
The compounds of the formulae VII-1 and VII-2 can also be in the form of cyclic compounds if n3 or b3 is a number from 3 to 10; in other words, the free valences represented in the structural formulae in that case form a direct bond.
In the compounds of the formulae VIII-2-1, VIII-2-2 and VIII-2-3 the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical is for example Cl or a group 
and the terminal group bonded to the amino radical is for example hydrogen or a group 
In the compounds of the formula IX-1, the terminal group bonded to the 2,5-dioxopyrrolidine ring is for example hydrogen and the terminal group bonded to the radical xe2x80x94C(R27)(R28)xe2x80x94 is for example 
In the compounds of the formula IX-2 the terminal group bonded to the 2,5-dioxopyrrolidine ring is for example hydrogen and the terminal group bonded to the radical xe2x80x94C(A27)(A28)xe2x80x94 is for example 
In the compounds of the formula XI-1 and XI-2 the terminal group bonded to the dimethylene radical can for example be xe2x80x94OH and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen can for example be hydrogen. The terminal groups can also be polyether radicals.
In the compounds of the formula XI-2*, the terminal group bonded to the nitrogen can for example be hydrogen and the terminal group bonded to the 2-hydroxypropylene radical can for example be a group 
In the compounds of the formula XIII-1, the terminal group bonded to the carbonyl radical is for example 
and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen radical is for example 
In the compounds of the formula XIII-2 the terminal group bonded to the carbonyl radical is for example 
and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen radical is for example 
Where the preparation of the compounds of the formula XVI-2 takes place, for example, by reacting a compound of the formula 
in which A42 is as defined above, with a dicarboxylic diester of the formula Qxe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94A43xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Q, in which Q is for example methyl, ethyl or propyl and A43 is as defined above, the terminal group bonded to the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-oxypiperid-1-yl radical is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94A43xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Q and the terminal group bonded to the diacyl radical is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Q or 
A preferred stabilizer mixture is one in which R1, R9, R10, R18, R20, R22, R30, R31, R35 and R41 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl.
Preference is likewise given to a stabilizer mixture in which R1, R9, R10, R18, R20, R22, R30, R31, R35 and R41 independently of one another are methyl, octyl or cyclohexyl.
Also of interest is a stabilizer mixture in which A1, A9, A10, A18, A20, A22, A30, A31, A35 and A41 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl.
A preferred embodiment corresponds also to a stabilizer mixture comprising a component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) and a component II-a), II-b), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-i), II-k) or II-m).
The following stabilizer mixtures may be mentioned as examples:
1. stabilizer mixture comprising a component I-a) and a component II-b), II-d) or II-m),
2. stabilizer mixture comprising a component I-b) and a component II-b), II-d) or II-m) and
3. stabilizer mixture comprising a component I-c) and a component II-b), II-d) or II-m).
Also preferred is a stabilizer mixture
in which n1 is 1, 2 or 4,
if n1 is 1, R2 is C10-C20alkyl,
if n1 is 2, R2 is C6-C10alkylene and
if n1 is 4, R2 is butanetetrayl;
R3 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R4, R5 and R6 independently of one another are C2-C6alkylene,
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1;
R11, R13, R14 and R15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1, or
the radicals R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
R12 is C2-C10alkylene and
n2 is a number from 2 to 25;
R16 is C1-C4alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R17 is C3-C6alkylene and
n3 is a number from 1 to 25;
n4xe2x80x2, n4xe2x80x3 and n4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 4 and
R19 is C1-C4alkyl;
R21 and R26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(Y1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Y3)xe2x80x94,
Y1 and Y3 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
Y2 is a direct bond,
R23 and R27 are C1-C25alkyl or phenyl,
R24 and R28 are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R25 is C1-C25alkyl or a group of the formula IV-1 and
n5 is a number from 1 to 25;
R29 is C8-C15alkyl;
n6 is a number from 2 to 25;
R32 and R33 together form C8-C14alkylene,
R34 is hydrogen or a group xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Z2,
Z1 is C2-C6alkylene and
Z2 is C8-C15alkyl;
R36, R38, R39 and R40 independently of one another are C1-C4alkylene,
R37 is a direct bond and
n7 is a number from 1 to 25.
Particular preference is given to a stabilizer mixture in which component I-a) is at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1, I-1-a-2 or I-1-a-3
xe2x80x83in which R1 is methyl, octyl or cyclohexyl;
component I-b) is at least one compound of the formula II-1-b 
xe2x80x83in which R9 is as defined for R1;
component I-c) is at least one compound of the formula V-1-c 
xe2x80x83in which R9 is as defined above;
component I-d) is at least one compound of the formula VI-1-d-1, VI-1-d-2 or VI-1-d-3
xe2x80x83in which R10 is as defined for R1 and n2 is a number from 2 to 25;
component I-e) is at least one compound of the formula VII-1-e 
xe2x80x83in which R18 is as defined for R1 and n3 is a number from 1 to 25;
component I-f) is a product obtainable by
a) reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula
H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2
with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula 
b) further reacting the 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl groups which are present in the molecule to give groups of the formula VIII-1-c;
component 1-g) is at least one compound of the formula IX-1-g-1, IX-1-g-2 or IX-1-g-3
xe2x80x83in which R10 and R22 are as defined for R1 and n5 is a number from 1 to 25;
component 1-h) is at least one compound of the formula X-1-h 
xe2x80x83in which R30 is as defined for R1;
component I-i) is at least one compound of the formula (XI-1) in which R31 is as defined
for R1 and n6 is a number from 2 to 25;
component I-j) is at least one compound of the formula XII-1-j-1 or XII-1-j-2
xe2x80x83in which R35 is as defined for R1;
component I-k) is at least one compound of the formula XIII-1-k 
xe2x80x83in which R41 is as defined for R1 and n7 is a number from 1 to 25;
component I-k) is at least one compound of the formula XIV-1-l 
xe2x80x83in which R9 is as defined for R1.
Preference is furthermore given to a stabilizer mixture
in which b1 is 1, 2 or 4,
if b1 is 1, A2 is C10-C20alkyl,
if b1 is 2, A2 is C6-C10alkylene and
if b1 is 4, A2 is butanetetrayl;
A3 and A7 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
A4, A5 and A6 independently of one another are C2-C6alkylene,
A8 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl,
phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-2;
A11, A13, A14 and A15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl,
C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-2, or
the radicals A14 and A15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
A12 is C2-C10alkylene and
b2 is a number from 2 to 25;
A16 is C1-C4alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or phenyl,
A17 is C3-C6alkylene and
b3 is a number from 1 to 25;
b4xe2x80x2, b4xe2x80x3 and b4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 4 and
A19 is C1-C4alkyl;
A21 and A26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(E1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94E2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(E3)xe2x80x94,
E1 and E3 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
E2 is a direct bond,
A23 and A27 are C1-C25alkyl or phenyl,
A24 and A28 are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
A25 is C1-C25alkyl or a group of the formula IV-2 and
b5 is a number from 1 to 25;
A29 is C8-C15alkyl;
b6 is a number from 2 to 25;
A32 and A33 together form C8-C14alkylene,
A34 is hydrogen or a group xe2x80x94G1xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94G2,
G1 is C2-C6alkylene and
G2 is C8-C15alkyl;
A36, A38, A39 and A40 independently of one another are C1-C4alkylene,
A37 is a direct bond and
b7 is a number from 1 to 25.
Particular preference is given to a stabilizer mixture in which component II-a) is at least one compound of the formula I-2-a-3
xe2x80x83in which A1 is hydrogen or methyl;
component II-b) is at least one compound of the formula II-2-b 
xe2x80x83in which A9 is as defined for A1;
component II-d) is at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-1, VI-2-d-2 or VI-2-d-3
xe2x80x83in which A10 is as defined for A1 and b2 is a number from 2 to 25;
component II-e) is at least one compound of the formula VI-2-e 
xe2x80x83in which A18 is as defined for A1 and b3 is a number from 1 to 25;
component II-f) is a product obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula
H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2
with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which A20 is as defined for A1;
component II-g) is at least one compound of the formula IX-2-g-1, IX-2-g-2 or IX-2-g-3
xe2x80x83in which A10 and A22 are as defined for A1 and b5 is a number from 1 to 25;
component II-i) is at least one compound of the formula XI-2 in which A31 is as defined for A1 and b6 is a number from 2 to 25;
component II-k) is at least one compound of the formula XIII-2-k 
xe2x80x83in which A41 is as defined for A1 and b7 is a number from 1 to 25;
component II-m) is at least one compound of the formula XVI-2-m 
xe2x80x83in which b8 is a number from 2 to 25.
Particular interest attaches to the following stabilizer systems:
a) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1 in which R1 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula XVI-2-m,
b) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1 in which R1 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-1 in which A10 is hydrogen,
c) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1 in which R1 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula II-2-b in which A9 is methyl,
d) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula II-1-b in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula XVI-2-m,
e) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula II-1-b in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-1 in which A10 is hydrogen,
f) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula II-1-b in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula II-2-b in which A9 is methyl,
g) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula XVI-2-m,
h) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-1 in which A10 is hydrogen,
i) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is cyclohexyl, and at least one compound of the formula II-2-b in which A9 is methyl,
j) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is methyl, and at least one compound of the formula XVI-2-m,
k) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is methyl, and at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-1 in which A10 is hydrogen,
l) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula V-1-c in which R9 is methyl, and at least one compound of the formula II-2-b in which A9 is methyl,
m) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1 in which R1 is octyl, and at least one compound of the formula VI-2-d-2 in which A10 is hydrogen,
n) stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the formula I-1-a-1 in which R1 is octyl, and a product obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula
H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2
with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula 
In the abovementioned stabilizer systems, the two components are particularly preferably in a weight ratio of from 1:4 to 1:1.
The novel stabilizer mixture is suitable for stabilizing organic materials against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation. Examples of such materials are the following:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(x-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or cc-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or a-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from a,o-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
The invention therefore additionally relates to a composition comprising an organic material which is sensitive to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation and a novel stabilizer mixture.
The organic material is preferably a synthetic polymer, in particular from one of the above groups. Polyolefins are preferred and polyethylene, polypropylene and copolymers thereof are particularly preferred.
The components of the novel stabilizer system can be added to the material to be stabilized either individually or mixed with one another. In this context, component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) can be employed in a quantity of from 0.01 to 2.5%, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5%, and component II-a), II-b), II-c), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-h), II-i), II-j), II-k), II-l) or II-m) can be employed in a quantity of from 0.01 to 4.99%, preferably from 0.05 to 1.5%, with the proviso that the total quantity of component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) and component II-a), II-b), II-c), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-h), II-i), II-j), II-k), II-l) or II-m) is from 0.02 to 5%, based on the overall weight of the material to be stabilized.
The total quantity of component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) and component II-a), II-b), II-c), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-h), II-i), II-j), II-k), II-l) or II-m) is preferably from 0.05 to 3%, in particular from 0.05 to 2% or from 0.05 to 1%, based on the overall weight of the material to be stabilized.
The weight ratio of component I-a), I-b), I-c), I-d), I-e), I-f), I-g), I-h), I-i), I-j), I-k) or I-l) to component II-a), II-b), II-c), II-d), II-e), II-f), II-g), II-h), II-i), II-j), II-k), II-l) or II-m) is preferably from 20:1 to 1:20, in particular from 10:1 to 1:10, for example from 1:5 to 5:1 or from 1:4 to 1:1.
The novel stabilizer mixture or the individual components can be incorporated into the organic material by known methods, for example before or during shaping or by applying the dissolved or dispersed compounds to the organic material, if desired with subsequent evaporation of the solvent. The individual components of the novel stabilizer mixture can be added to the materials to be stabilized in the form of a powder, as granules or as a masterbatch, which contains these components in, for example, a concentration of from 2.5 to 25% by weight.
If desired, before incorporation, the components of the novel stabilizer system can be mixed with one another in a melt (melt blending).
The novel stabilizer system or its components can be added before or during polymerization or prior to crosslinking.
The materials stabilized in this way can be employed in a wide variety of forms, for example as films, fibres, tapes, moulding compositions or profiles or as binders for coatings, adhesives or putties.
The stabilized organic materials of the invention can additionally comprise various conventional additives, for example:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-do-decylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-di-phenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butylhydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(2,6-dim-ethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmer-captobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. Oxe2x80x94, Nxe2x80x94 and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-dibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3 ,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis-[4-(1, 1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-anilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-di-methylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-tri-azine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy3-methylbenzyl-phosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2] octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-phenylpropionyl)hydrazine.
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylene-diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)-diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylamino-phenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-di-aminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-di-aminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, Bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenyl-amines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1 ,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, mixture of 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyl-oxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonyl-ethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, and 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3"Brketclosest"2, where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutylphenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl) resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tertbutylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-benzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl (xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-di-phenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetra-methylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dion, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetra-methyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine,the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-tri-azine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropyl-amino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-di-chloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cyclo-undecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioc-tyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethox-anilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disub-stituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxy-phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyl-oxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-propionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)-thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyl-oxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methylphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethylphosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tride-cyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-hepta-decyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine,polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or tin pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (xe2x80x9cionomersxe2x80x9d).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,052, U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,643, DE-A-4 316 611, DE-A4 316 622, DE-A-4 316 876, EP-A-0 589 839 or EP-A-0 591 102 or 3-[4-(2-acet-oxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyl-oxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]-phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The weight ratio of novel stabilizer mixture to the conventional additives can for example be from 1:0.5 to 1:5.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the novel stabilizer mixture for stabilizing organic material against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The organic materials stabilized by means of the novel stabilizer system are distinguished not only by significantly improved light stability but also, in some cases, by improved thermal stability.
The compounds of the formulae IX-1-g-1, XI-1, XII-1, XIII-1 and XIV-1 and the product defined as component I-f) are novel and are likewise a subject of the present invention.
The present invention also relates to:
1) Compounds of the formula D 
xe2x80x83in which
R11 and R13 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenytalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl, or are a group of the formula IV-1
xe2x80x83in which R10 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl,
R12 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals R11, R12 and R13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
the radicals R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring or a group xe2x80x94NH(C5-C12cycloalkyl),
n2 is a number from 2 to 50 and
at least one of the radicals R11 and R13 is a group of the formula IV-1.
R11 and R13 are preferably a group of the formula IV-1.
R12 is preferably C2-C10alkylene, especially hexamethylene.
The radicals R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, preferably form morpholino or a group xe2x80x94NH(cyclohexyl).
2) Compounds of the formula G-1
xe2x80x83in which
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl,
R24 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1
xe2x80x83in which R10 is as defined for R22 and
n5 is a number from 1 to 50.
R24 and R28 are preferably C1-C4alkyl, especially methyl.
R25 is preferably C1-C25alkyl.
3) Compounds of the formula G-2
xe2x80x83in which
R21 and R26 are a group xe2x80x94N(Y1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Y3)xe2x80x94,
Y1 and Y3 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1
xe2x80x83in which R10 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl,
Y2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene,
R22 is as defined for R10,
R23, R24, R27 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl,
C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV-1 and
n5 is a number from 1 to 50.
Y1 and Y3 are preferably hydrogen.
R25 is preferably a group of the formula IV-1.
The explanations and expressions of preference made with regard to the novel stabilizer mixtures, in respect of the variable radicals and the terminal groups, are to be applied correspondingly to the novel compounds.